indianajonesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Indiana Jones und der Stab der Könige
Indiana Jones und der Stab der Könige ist ein Indiana Jones – Videospiel, das von LucasArts im Jahre 2009 für die Nintendo Wii, die Playstation 2, die Nintendo DS und die Playstation Portable Spielekonsolen herausgebracht wurde. In den USA ist das Spiel am 9. Juni 2009 erschienen, in der EU ist es am 12. Juni 2009 erschienen. Das Spiel spielt im Jahre 1939 und handelt von der Suche von Indiana Jones nach dem Stab des Moses, dem Stab der Könige. Produktbeschreibung Schlüpfen Sie in diesem brandneuen epischen Abenteuer in die Rolle des legendären Helden Indiana Jones! Die Handlung von Indiana Jones und der Stab der Könige spielt im Jahr 1939 und begleitet den wagemutigen Archäologen bei einem neuen Abenteuer rund um den Globus. Von San Franciscos Chinatown bis in die dichten Dschungel Panamas muss Indy Peitsche, Fäuste und Geschick einsetzen, um sich einen Weg an finsteren Gegnern vorbei zu kämpfen und gegen seinen Erzrivalen Magnus Völler in einem Rennen um ein Relikt biblischen Ausmaßes zu bestehen: den Stab des Moses. Indiana Jones und der Stab der Könige bietet völlig interaktive Umgebungen, die das ganze Geschick und den Wagemut der Spieler verlangen, um alles als Waffe einzusetzen und die Gegner auf clevere und ungeahnte Weisen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Stürzen Sie sich in atemberaubende Actionsequenzen, die den Geist der legendärsten Filmszenen - wie die Verfolgungsjagd in Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes, die Lorenfahrt in Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes oder das Handgemenge auf einem Panzer in Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug - wieder aufleben lassen. Die Handlung thumb|leftDas Spiel beginnt im Jahre 1939. Im Sudan sucht Indiana Jones nach einem Widder – Götzen. Auch Indys Gegener, die Nazis, sind auf der Suche nach dem Götzen und nachdem Indy den Widder - Götzen in einem Tempel mit vielen Kammern gefunden hat, trifft er auf seinen alten Erzrivalen, den deutschen Nazi Magnus Völler, und einen seiner Nazi - Offiziere. right|thumb|250 px|Indy im Sudan Als die Nazis den Widder – Götzen von Indy haben wollen, stellt Indy dem Offizier die Frage „Wie sind die Reflexe?“ und wirft ihm den Widder – Götzen zu. Der Offizier fängt den Widder – Götzen, droht dann aber in eine Grube in der Mitte der Kammer zu fallen. Magnus Völler kriegt den Widder – Götzen noch zu fassen und es gelingt ihm, den Offizier mitsamt dem Widder – Götzen zu retten. Indiana Jones gelingt derweil die Flucht. Er kämpft sich durch das Lager der Nazis und erreicht schließlich ein Flugzeug. left|thumb|250 px|Indy kämpfte im Lager der Nazis gegen die Nazis Indy übernimmt die Kontrolle über das Flugzeug und kann durch ein Tal vor den Nazis fliehen. Als er aus dem Sudan zurückkehrt, erhält er eine Nachricht von seinem Freund Archie Tan. Dieser lädt Indy zu sich nach San Francisco ein, um mit ihm über das Verschwinden von Professor Charles Kingston im Jahre 1933 zu sprechen. Als nächstes reist Indiana Jones nach San Francisco um sich dort in Chinatown mit seinem Freund Archie Tan zu treffen. Doch kurz nach Indys Ankunft wird die Enkelin von Archie Tan, Suzie Tan von Blind Duck und dessen Tong - Gangstern entführt. Indiana Jones verfolgt Blind Duck und es gelingt ihm schließlich, Blind Duck zu töten und Suzie zu befreien. Suzie Tan führt Indy dann zum Büro von Archie Tan. Bevor sie das Büro ihres Opas verlässt, bittet Suzie Tan Indy noch, ihren Opa zu finden, dann verlässt sie das Büro ihres Opas. Als Indiana Jones ein Bücherregal zurückschiebt, bis es einen Geheimgang freigibt, der zu einem weiteren Raum des Gebäudes führt, entdeckt er, dass eine Gruppe von Tong in Archie Tans Haus eingebrochen ist und sich nun in dem Raum befindet, der hinter dem Bücherregal versteckt war. Indiana Jones löst mit seiner Peitsche einen großen Kronleuchter von der Decke, der einige der Tong tötet, den Rest erledigt er persönlich. Als er weitere Untersuchungen in Archie Tans Büro anstellt, entdeckt Indiana Jones ein Schiff, das in einer unterirdischen Grotte unter Archie Tans Büro versteckt ist. Auf dem Schiff findet er die Jadekugel, die er nach weiteren Auseinadersetzungen mit den Tong - Banditen von dort mitnehmen kann. Da Indy aber Angst hat, dass die Nazis ihm auflauern und die Jadekugel wegnehmen könnten, wickelt er eine Terrakotta – Statue in ein Tuch ein, so dass es aussieht, als ob er die Jadekugel darin eingewickelt hätte. Mit der in ein Tuch eingewickelten Terrakotta - Statue erreicht Indiana Jones wieder die Oberfläche. An der Cabelcar – Strecke trifft er schließlich auf Archie Tan, der aber von Magnus Völler und zwei Nazis gefangen gehalten wird. Indy täuscht Magnus Völler, der die Jadekugel von Indiana Jones haben will, mit der Übergabe der in das Tuch eingewickelten Terrakotta –Statue. Im Moment der Übergabe kann sich Archie Tan von dem Nazi, der ihn festhielt, befreien. Zusammen mit Indy flieht er vor den Nazis auf einem San Francisco - Cablecar. Als sie ihre Verfolger abgehängt haben, halten Indy und Archie Tan das Cablecar an und steigen sicher aus. Archie Tan teilt Indy mit, dass die Jadekugel ihm den Standort von Professor Charles Kingstons Tagebuch weisen wird; die Jadekugel zeigt Indiana Jones daraufhin den Weg nach Panama. Die Suche nach Professor Charles Kingstons Tagebuch führt Indy also nach Pananma, wo er auf die britische Reporterin Maggie O'Malley trifft, die sich Indiana Jones anschließt. Aber die Nazis sind ebenfalls in Panama und bevor er den Tempel erreichen kann, in dem Professor Charles Kingston sein Tagebuch versteckt hatte, muss sich Indy zuerst den von den Nazis angeheuerten Söldnern und ihrem Anführer Sudao stellen. Als Indy die Söldner besiegt und Sudao getötet hat, betritt er den Tempel, in dem sich das Tagebuch von Charles Kingston befindet. In einer Kammer des Tempels muss er ein altes astronomisches Rätsel der Maya lösen, wodurch er Zugriff zu Professor Charles Kingstons Tagebuch hat. Nachdem er Magnus Völler und die Nazis erneut ausgetrickst hat, reist er mit Maggie O'Malley, wie in Professor Charles Kingstons Tagebuch beschrieben, nach Istanbul. Im Museum von Istanbul wird Indy von seinem Freund, dem Kurator des Museums, zu einem alten Gemälde geführt, dass Baby – Moses auf einem Floß zeigt, kurz bevor er von den ägyptischen Prinzessin aufgenommen und adoptiert wurde. Indy aktiviert das Gemälde und eine Ritterstatue kommt aus dem Boden und rastet in einem Sockel ein. Nachdem er drei weitere Moses - Gemälde aktiviert hat, stehen nun vier Statuen da, die Indy den Zugang zu einer unterirdischen Kammer erlauben, in der sich der Hirte befindet. In der Zwischenzeit trifft Indys Reisebegleiterin Maggie O’Malley vor dem Museum von Istanbul auf den in einen eleganten Smoking gekleideten Magnus Völler, der Maggie O'Malley zu einem Drink einlädt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch wollen einige Nazis Maggie gefangennehmen, doch sie kann ihnen entkommen. Währenddessen gelingt es Indy, den Hirten zu erreichen. Mit seiner Peitsche bringt er drei an den Seiten des Hirten angebrachte Glockenstäbe dazu, jeweils einmal an den Hirten anzuschlagen. Dies aktiviert die Geheimbotschaft, die der Hirte enthält: Er zeigt Indy den Golf von Bengalenund den Himalayaauf. Der Hirte fliegt daraufhin aus seiner Verankerung, kracht gegen eine Wand und bringt sie dadurch zum Einsturz. Indy gelingt es über diese Wand und durch einen Brunnen wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. In der Zwischenzeit versucht sich Maggie O’Malley, der es gelungen ist, vor den Nazis zu fliehen, zu verstecken. Sie droht aufzufliegen, da ein lauter Elefant in der Nähe ist. Aber mit einem „Psst!“ in Richtung des Elefanten bringt Maggie O’Malley diesen dann auch wieder zum Schweigen. Es gelingt Maggie O’Malley dann, auf dem Elefanten zu reiten. Schließlich trifft Maggie, auf dem Elefanten reitend, auf Indiana Jones, der sich gerade aus dem Brunnen rettet. Gemeinsam wollen Indy und Maggie, auf dem Elefanten reitend, Magnus Völler und den Deutschen entkommen. Aber ihre Flucht bleibt nicht unentdeckt und die Deutschen versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Aber Indy gelingt es, die Deutschen, die ihnen mit ihren Autos hinterherfahren, auf dem Elefanten reitend abzuschießen und er und Maggie O’Malley können entkommen. Daraufhin beschliessen Indy und Maggie O’Malley der Spur des Hirten zu folgen. Sie verliassen Istanbul und fliegen nach Nepal. In Nepal verlässt Maggie Indy, um sich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche nach dem Standort von Professor Charles Kingston und dem Stab der Könige zumachen. Indiana Jones sucht nach ihr und findet sie in Suya Desh, dem Heimatdorf von ortsansässigen Nepalesen. Dort trifft er endlich auf Charles Kingston. Indy erläuterte ihm, dass er seine Notizen gelesen habe und den Hirten gefunden habe. Aber Professor Charles Kingston erzählte Indy, dass es noch einen zweiten Hirten gäbe, was auch in seinen Notizen gestanden wäre, woraufhin Indy erwiderte, dass sie zu wenig Zeit gehabt hätten, um alle seine Notizen zu lesen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Nazis den zweiten Hirten gefunden hatten. Daher wussten auch sie von dem Standort von Suya Desh. Sofort nachdem Professor Charles Kingston mit Indy über den zweiten Hirten gesprochen hatte, kamen die Nazis unter Leitung Magnus Völlers mit ihrem Luftschiff, der Odin in Suya Desh an. Die Odin war ein gewaltiger Zeppelin, der im Grunde genommen aus zwei Zeppelinen bestand, die miteinander verbunden worden waren. Die Nazis starteten einen Großangriff auf Suya Desh und Indy schloss sich den Widerstand leistenden Suya Deshanern an, um gegen die Nazis zu kämpfen. Indy gewann einige Schießereien gegen die Deutschen und besiegte viele Nazis im Nahkampf, als er gegen einen Nazi - Soldaten antreten musste, der mit Dynamit bewaffnet war. right|thumb|250 px|Indy in Nepal Indy verteidigt das Dorf Suya Desh gegen die Nazis und gelangt schließlich in das Lager der Nazis. Er besiegt die dort stationierten Nazis und gelangt danach zu einem ins Eis gehauenen Tempel. Im Inneren des Tempels befindet sich der Stab der Könige, den Mose von Gott erhalten hat. Indy betritt den Tempel, um den Stab der Könige zu bergen. Nachdem er eine Reihe lebensgefährlicher Prüfungen absolviert hat, kann Indy den Stab der Könige aus dem Tempel mitnehmen. Als er mit dem Stab der Könige den Tempel verlassen will, trifft er auf Maggie O'Malley, die ihm gesteht, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine Geheimagentin der britischen Regierung ist und dass sie den Stab für Großbritannien bergen will. Als Nächstes kommen noch Magnus Völler und die Nazis hinzu, verlangen den Stab von Indy und nehmen Maggie O'Malley gefangen. Nachdem Indiana Jones Magnus Völler den Stab übergeben hat, sprengen die Nazis den Tempel in die Luft und schließen Indy in den Ruinen ein. Aber Indy gelingt es, sich einen Weg ins Freie zu öffnen, wo er dann jedoch feststellen muss, dass ein weiteres Vorwärtskommen von einem reißenden Fluss, der direkt beim Tempel verläuft, unmöglich gemacht wird. Die Missionen *Sudan *San Francisco *Panama *Istanbul *Nepal *Odin Passwörter / Cheats In der Wii - Version von Indiana Jones und der Stab der Könige kann man das Point-and-Click-Adventure Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis freischalten, indem man im Hauptmenü die Z - Taste drückt und dann den folgenden Cheatcode eingibt: A, hoch, hoch, B, runter, runter, links, rechts, links, B. Externe Links [http://www.lucasarts.com/games/indianajones Die offizielle Seite zum Spiel Indiana Jones und der Stab der Könige] en:Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings pl:Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Kategorie: Computer- und Videospiele